The Gambler
by Winter In Japan
Summary: Delic bets and wins to gain enough money for a gift. Hibiya suspects about an affair, so he follows him to discover the truth. One-shot.


**Hello! This is a very short drabble about a headcanon of mine~! I hope you like it!**

* * *

><p>"<em>And I win again!"<em> cheered the blonde youngster amidst his older companions _"Heh, see now? That´s what you get when your brother prays everyday for your luck!" _He said, boasting again _"I must thank Tsugaru-Onii-san for his prayers, hehehe~!"_ The pink eyes of the owner of that voice gleamed with pure joy the dice rolled in his hands again, looking into the angry eyes of the older men who stared at him with a glimpse of hatred.

However, it seemed that he didn´t realize the anger of the others, thought a man hidden in the shadows of the night outside the illegal gambling house. For once in his life, Hibiya was not wearing his royal cape, nor his crown; he was proud, but he was no fool, and he knew that if he wanted to spy the actions of his lover, he needed secrecy.

And when his older brother Izaya told him that his lover Delic was going to Aomori without telling him, Hibiya packed his things and followed him. He knew that it was that time of the year, near September, when melancholy and sadness invaded the host. He sighed and cried a bit, losing his interest in sex and in love.

Something extremely suspicious, according to Hibiya.

He thought that there was a long lost love in the natal province of the host and his brothers. Maybe some sort of affair? He did not know what kind of dirty secret had his lover, but he was determined to find out.

So there he was, looking into some stinking, forgotten warehouse filled with farmers and lumberjacks playing and betting with dice. All of them stinking and swearing as Delic won each one of the rounds. He was wearing some sort of traditional clothing; actually, it seemed like he had stolen some clothes from his older brother, the blue-eyed one.

"_So, punk, what do you want the money for?"_ asked one of the dirty old men. Delic just smirked _"Ohh~ you see, Suzuki-san, today is the birthday of a woman, the most important, beautiful and loving woman of all this lands!"_ He laughed a bit _"And she loves winter lilies, and I want to gave some to her, even if it´s just autumn!" _The men looked at him as if he was going mad at that exact point. _"Winter lilies cost too much these days, boy" _said an old man with a grumpy voice_ "And there is no girl that´s worth that money"_ Delic sighed dramatically _"Oh no, Otomo-sensei, this one is different…her words she told me are sweet, the hugs she gave me are soft, she cooked dinner like a goddess of nature and she healed the wounds of my body and spirit with pure tenderness~ she´s worth everything~!"_

Hibiya felt his blood boil. He clenched his fist out of fury; it was true, there was a woman for Delic, the cur could say such pretty things for some half-priced provincial whore and not for him. That was it; he was going to beat him and to destroy his life, he was going to tear his little idiotic soul and fed it to the underworld of all Japan.

Oh, he was angry; the Prince felt fury in his mind as he heard the upbeat voice of his lover into that wretched place.

"_Only one more and she will get the prettiest birthday gift ever!"_ He said, as the dice rolled once more, giving him an astounding victory _"Yeah!" He stood up and cheered "Thank you, gentlemen for giving me the chance to redeem myself at the eyes of my beloved one~!"_ He picked all the money he had and left the warehouse without noticing the curses and the glares directed towards him. Fortunately for the Prince, he was so focused in his idiotic joy that he didn´t look at him. Hibiya glared at him and decided to follow his steps just to see that whore and tear her apart too.

He was not surprised to see Delic entering the near-closing flower shop, talking his way with the clerk to buy some big, white lilies. He put them in a paper arrangement, making them look prettier, as if they were made of moon light. The princes moved faster, silently over his lover´s tracks, into the Holy Ground of a Graveyard.

That was strange, even for Delic, thought the prince. On the other hand, maybe the insolent cur wanted to dirty the Holy place with his affair. However, he entered, fearing for a moment that the spirits of the dead would appear and haunt him and his lover because of his actions.

He hid behind a massive grave, looking for a woman, but there was nothing, not even the shadow of a person around. He focused on Delic, and he saw that he was grinning no more; his gestures were slow and respectful, there was nothing of his natural charm and his arrogance banished as he came closer to one of the graves.

So, maybe it was the place where the host wanted to see his lover. Hibiya closed his eyes a bit to focus more, but he didn´t saw anything besides his lover and the grave. It just read a woman´s name.

_Heiwajima Kaoru._

He heard the sobs of Delic, who kneeled before the grave.

"_Happy birthday, Obaa-san…"_

Hibiya felt misery grow inside him.

* * *

><p><strong>Headcanon: Tsugaru, Delic and Tsukishima were raised by their grandparents in Aomori, northern Japan. Sizuo and Kasuka moved to Tokyo with their parents when they were little.<strong>

**I hope you enjoyed it / Sorry for the lack of smut and funny things but, well, i think it´s a good idea to protray Delic as a sensitive guy sometimes.**


End file.
